Aus Zwei Mach Drei
by K.haosprinz
Summary: Nero & der kleine, blonde Teufel, der das Devil May Cry heimsucht, treffen sich zum ersten Mal. Chaos folgt. Deutsche Übersetzung zu "Two Become Three".


Nero erwachte urplötzlich, als ihm etwas Hartes auf den Kopf schlug.

Er setzte sich ruckartig auf, während seine Hand sofort dorthin flog, wo _Blue Rose_ an seiner Seite ruhte und starrte, auf der Suche nach seinem Angreifer, wild umer. Alles, was er jedoch fand, war nur ein blondes Mädchen in einem Kleid, das aussah, als käme es direkt aus einem Märchen. Sie war ein paar Jahre jünger als er und bedachte ihn mit einem bitterbösen Blick, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ein Besen an ihrer Seite. Er blinzelte wie eine Eule, das Gehirn noch nicht in der Lage, bei voller Kapazität zu arbeiten. Das hätte es vielleicht, wenn seine Umgebung ihn mit einem... gefährlicheren Bild beglückt hätte, als dem eines kleines Mädchens.

„Wer bist du?!"

Geplättet von ihrem Mut, ihn bedrohlich anzuknurren, senkte Nero seinen Revolver und setzte sich vollständig hin, die Beine über die Seite der Couch werfend, sodass sein Füße den Boden berührten.

„Ich hab' dich was gefragt! Was machst du hier?"

Jetzt, wo sein Hirn endlich hinterher kam, erwiderte der junge Halb-Dämon ihren Todesblick.

„Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen, Mädel. Weißt du überhaupt, wo zur Hölle du bist? Das hier ist kein Ort für ein Kind wie dich."

In jeder anderen Situation wäre Nero beeindruckt gewesen davon, dass sie nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert wirkte. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, wenn die Art, wie sie versuchte, bedrohlich auf ihn herunterzuschauen, ein Hinweis war.

„Das war's, Mister. Ich habe versucht, nett zu sein, aber jetzt hast du's-" sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, „DANTEEE!"

Nero zuckte bei der Lautstärke zusammen und musste sich beherrschen, nicht seine Ohren zu bedecken. Mann, für so ein kleines Kind konnte sie eindeutig laut sein. Er hörte ein Krachen vom oberen Stockwerk und drehte verwundert den Kopf in Richtung Treppen. Er sah, wie ein roter Schatten die Stufen herunter flitzte, bevor ihn erneut etwas Hartes am Kopf traf. Aus Reflex hob er die Hände, um den geschundenen Körperteil zu schützen, was jedoch nur dazu beitrug, dass ein lauter Schrei die Luft durchbrach.

„Du bist ein Dämon! Dante, wie kannst du nicht merken, dass ein Dämon in deinem Laden schläft!"

„Oh, das war's, du kleine...", grollte Nero genervt, warf die Decke von sich und stand auf, wodurch er sie um mehr als dreißig Zentimeter überragte, _Blue Rose_ erhoben. Seine glühenden Augen wanderten zu Dante am Fuße der Treppe, und er spürte den Ärger in sich aufsteigen, als er den überforderten Blick des Älteren sah.

„Dante, was stehst du da so rum?! Mach was!"

Nero's Augen zuckten zurück zu dem Mädchen, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass der Besen schon wieder auf seinen Kopf zielte. Er hielt ihn mitten in der Luft mit seinem _Devil Bringer_ auf und hielt ihn mühelos an Ort und Stelle, auch wenn sie darum kämpfte, ihn zurückzukriegen.

„Alter Mann, um Gottes Willen, würdest du aufhören, da wie so'n Idiot rumzustehen und erklärst?"

Er gab Dante jedoch gar nicht erst die Zeit zu reden und drehte sich stattdessen direkt wieder zu seinem Angreifer.

„Ich lebe hier, gottverdammt. Aber wer zur Hölle bist du, dass du hier einfach reinplatzt und schlafenden Leuten einen Besen über den Schädel ziehst?"

„Ich bin-"

„Patty, ist schon gut. Er hat Recht, er lebt hier."

Neros Blick zuckte wieder zurück zu dem älteren Dämonenjäger, der anscheinend seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Er schaute genervt zu, wie Dante zu ihnen rüber schritt, kaum versteckte Belustigung an seinen Lippen spielend, jetzt, wo die Überraschung versiegt war. Sein Zorn verschwand jedoch für eine Sekunde und machte Erstaunen Platz, als er sah, dass der Ältere den Griff des Mädchens um den Besen löste und sie einfach in die Luft hob. Noch erstaunlicher war die Tatsache, dass das Mädchen- Patty?- keinerlei Beschwerden hatte und ihn einfach machen ließ, auch wenn der böse Blick, den sie auf den Jüngeren richtete, nicht eine Sekunde nachließ. Nero wollte fragen, was zum Henker eigentlich los war, aber Dante gab ihm stumm _Später_ zu verstehen. Er verschwand mit dem Mädchen in der Küche.

Für einen Moment stand Nero einfach da und brummte über diesen höchst unerfreulichen Morgen, bevor er letztlich den Besen mit einem Schnauben losließ, _Blue Rose_ wegsteckte und sich wieder auf die Couch fallen ließ. Dante sollte besser eine gute Erklärung für das hier parat haben. Es war offensichtlich, dass er das Mädchen kannte, aber das erklärte noch lange nicht, warum sie sich so aufführte, als gehöre ihr der Schuppen. Er verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, schaute böse zur geschlossenen Küchentür und wartete. Einige Minuten später tauchten beide wieder aus dem anderen Raum auf, das Mädchen mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Schuld und geschlucktem Stolz auf dem Gesicht, während Dante, der hinter ihr ging, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf sie herunterblickte. Nero beobachtete vorsichtig, wie das blonde Mädchen zu ihm ging und direkt vor der Couch stoppte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, auch, wenn sein Auge vor Irritation zuckte, wurde jedoch sehr überrascht, als sie sich plötzlich verbeugte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angegriffen habe. Ich wusste nicht, wer du bist, und es ist schon mal passiert, dass komische Leute um den Shop herumgelungert haben."

Nero starrte sie für einen Moment an, bevor er seine Stimme wiederfand, die Wut auf sie endlich verblassend.

„Ist... schon okay."

Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, klatsche Dante laut in die Hände und erhielt ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit.

„Alles klar, jetzt wo das geklärt ist, wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch einander vorstellt, sodass ich nicht wieder durch so ein Missverständnis aus meinen Träumen gerissen werde?"

Den älteren Jäger angrollend, erhob Nero sich von seinem Sitz und drehte sich zurück zu dem Mädchen. Er reichte ihr seine menschliche Hand.

„Ich bin Nero. Ich bin vor 'ner Woche hier eingezogen."

„Patty Lowell."

Sie nahm seine Hand und lächelte ihn strahlend an, und Nero konnte nicht anders, als die Geste zu erwidern.

„Gut, gut. Jetzt, wo ihr nicht weiter versuchen werdet, euch umzubringen, geh' ich duschen. Seid nett zueinander!"

Bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, verschwand Dante die Treppen rauf. Sie beide rollten mit den Augen über ihn bevor sie sich wieder anschauten. Nero kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, plötzlich nicht mehr ganz sicher, was er sagen sollte.

„Also, äh... wie lange kennst du den alten Mann schon?", fragte er. Sie schnaubte.

„Fünf Jahre. Er hatte den Auftrag, mich zu beschützen. Seit dem komme ich immer mal wieder rum, damit dieser Schuppen hier nicht noch mehr zur Müllhalde verkommt, als er es eh schon ist. Er ist einfach hoffnungslos."

Nero spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel sich vor Belustigung hoben. Es hatte ihn weniger als einen Tag gebraucht, um zu realisieren, wie chaotisch der ältere Jäger war. Bevor er ein Wort Sagen konnte, fuhr sie jedoch fort.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist. Er hat's mir gerade erzählt. Ihr habt euch während dieser großen Mission vor einem Jahr getroffen und es hat sich 'rausgestellt, dass ihr verwandt seid, nicht wahr?"

Unsicher, was er sagen sollte, nickte Nero. Patty bedachte ihn mit einem großen, aufrichtigen Lächeln und griff seine Hand.

„Ich finde das großartig. Er sagt immer, dass er gerne alleine ist, aber ich weiß, dass er immer viel fröhlicher ist, wenn seine Freunde da sind. Er tut immer total stark, aber er hat ein wirklich weiches Herz unter dieser rauen Schale." Sie warf einen nüchternen Blick auf die Decke in dem Bereich, von dem aus sie die Dusche hören konnten. Sich wieder zu ihm umdrehend, bemerkte Nero die Trauer in ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn mit Verständnis in ihren Augen anschaute.

„Es hat mir erzählt, dass du ein Waise bist und deine Heimatstadt verlassen musstest, deswegen lebst du jetzt hier mit ihm. Ich habe auch in einem Waisenhaus gelebt, bevor wir vor fünf Jahren meine Mutter gefunden haben. Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt. Also auch, wenn ich dich noch nicht sonderlich gut kenne, freue ich mich wirklich für dich, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, den du Familie nennen kannst, auch wenn Dante manchmal ein Riesenidiot ist!"

Durch ihre Direktheit ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen, war Nero sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich seltsam berührt von ihren Worten, etwas, das er so gar nicht gewöhnt war, auch wenn er ebenfalls eine gewisse Verbindung zu Patty gespürt hatte, als sie ihre ähnlichen Hintergründe erwähnte. Er räusperte sich in dem Versuch, seiner Berührung zu entkommen, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort zwang.

„Ähm... danke. Weißt du, du bist ziemlich mutig. Nicht viele kleinen Mädchen würden sich trauen, einen Halb-Dämon mit einem Besen anzugreifen", erwähnte er und versuchte, die Unterhaltung in eine Richtung zu lenken, mit der er sich wohler fühlte. Sie schlug ihm sacht auf den Arm.

„ _Kleines Mädchen_? Ich bin 15, schon fast erwachsen! Du siehst auch nicht wirklich älter aus, was bist du, 16?"

Jetzt war Nero dran mit Schnauben und er gab ihr einen nur halbherzig genervten Blick.

„Ich bin fast 18, du kleine Göre."

Sie verschränkte die Arme, eindeutig nicht beeindruckt. Sie entschied sich jedoch dazu, das erstmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Er war noch neu hier, es war nicht nötig, dass sie sofort so streng mit ihm war.

„Was auch immer... Aber was denkst du denn? Wenn ich 'ne Heulsuse wäre, könnte ich Dante doch gar nicht aushalten! Er ist manchmal so ein Kind, also wirklich. Dauernd muss ich seinen Laden saubermachen, weil er überall alles liegen lässt! Ich hoffe, dass du nicht auch so einer bist, denn sonst muss ich schwerere Geschütze als einen Besen auffahren!"

Er erkannte eine spielerische Drohung wenn er eine hörte, also schnaubte Nero lediglich in Belustigung.

„Ne. Ich bin zwar auch nicht gerade 'ne Putzfee, aber ich bevorzuge es, nicht in meinem eigenen Müll zu leben."

„Gott sei Dank, ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn es Dante jetzt zwei Mal gegeben hätte..."

Und damit fanden sie ein gemeinsamen Gesprächthema, welches Dantes mangelnde Reife darstellte, und es dauert nicht lang, bis sie in ein Gespräch über all seine Makel vertieft waren und sich gutmütig über ihn beschwerten und lustig machten. Und das war auch die Situation, in der Dante sie einige Zeit später vorfand, Haare noch nass von der Dusche. Sowohl Nero als auch Patty saßen auf der Couch, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und sich lebhaft unterhaltend, gelegentlich jedoch von einem Schnauben oder Lachen unterbrochen. Während er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch machte, erhob er die Stimme.

„Hey, was plant ihr zwei denn da? Die Übernahme des Ladens?"

Ihre Köpfte ruckten bei seiner Stimme hoch und Patty verschwendete keine Sekunde, sofort aufzustehen und zu ihm zu laufen. Sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals, womit sie ihn überraschte, während sie an ihm herunter baumelte.

„Hat ja lang genug gedauert, Idiot! Jetzt will ich, dass du all diese leeren Pizzaschachteln entsorgst, oder ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde nie wieder kommen und dir dabei helfen, diesen Schuppen sauber zu halten!", kündigte sie laut an, doch fügte in einem gedämpften Ton, sodass nur Dante sie hörte, hinzu: „Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch gefunden habt. Bin ich wirklich."

Dante lächelte, als er die Hände auf ihre Seiten legte und wieder auf den Boden setzte.

„Ja, ja, Ma'am... Bin ich auch", setzte er leise hinterher, während er ihren Kopf tätschelte.

Sich sehr wohl bewusst, wann eine Befehlsverweigerung bei Patty gefährliche Folgen haben konnte, machte der rot gekleidete Jäger sich sofort daran, die überall im Laden verteilten Pizzaschachteln einzusammeln und sie draußen auf den Müll zu werfen. Sobald er wieder zurück kam, gab Patty ihm ein würdevolles Nicken und verschwand, um die Putzmittel zu holen. In dem Moment, in dem sie die Treppen hoch flitzte, machte Nero sich auf den Weg zu seinem älteren Verwandten, eine Mischung aus einem Lächeln und einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er stieß dem älteren Jäger mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, während er ihm einen gespielt-bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass ich von deiner kleinen Schwester angegriffen werden würde."

Dante grollte ihn ohne böse Absicht an bevor er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. Den Todesblick halbherzig erwidernd, antwortete er:

„Naja, sie ist jetzt auch deine."


End file.
